


Broken Hearted King

by PaperFox19



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tygra’s cruelty to his brother has pushed him to the brink. Tygra is surprised when Liono pulls a blade and turns it on himself. “Be A Good King Tygra…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lion's Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Broken Hearted King

Tygra’s cruelty to his brother has pushed him to the brink. Tygra is surprised when Liono pulls a blade and turns it on himself. “Be A Good King Tygra…”

Chap 1 Lion’s Heart Broken

Liono has always been a free spirit believing in technology and thinking of the world beyond the kingdom. Tygra has constantly mocked him for his actions. When they sparred Tygra made sure to humiliate Liono in battle. Jaga was worried about the young lion, the king saw it as nothing more than sibling rivalry and he hoped it would push Liono into becoming a better king, not even Jaga could have predicted what was going to happen.

Tygra was surprised when a messenger told him to meet Liono in the sword room. It was late but the older tiger went to see what his brother wanted. Liono was standing by the sword of omens he was lightly touching the blade and jumped when he heard the door close. “A bit jumpy little brother, you need to get brave or your never lose the name scaredy king.”

“Enough Tygra I’m calling an end to this.” Liono said turning to his brother. Tygra just smirked. “What you wanna fight me here?”

“No…” Liono said and his eyes grew wet. “I can’t take this anymore Tygra I’m sick of this, this fighting over the crown I’m done!!”

Tygra’s eyes widened at that. “You think father is gonna care if your ‘done’ all that matters is blood you were born a lion so you claim the throne.”

Liono shook his head. “You don’t get it Tygra, it hurts. I have kept it bottled up but I can’t anymore. I want my big brother not a rival for the throne, I don’t care about the throne.” Liono said his voice shaking. “I looked up to you Tygra you are my big brother but you never saw me you saw a thing keeping you from the throne.”

“Liono…” Tygra whispered he was shocked now as he saw his brother cry. Liono took the sword of omens. “If being king is that important to you I’m not gonna stand in your way.” Liono said and he rose the sword up high and plunged it into his own body. Tygra was frozen unable to think his mind going blank before realization came crashing down. “LIONNNNOOOOOOO!!!!” He screamed and rushed to aid his brother.

Tygra’s scream was heard and brought the guards Jaga and Claudus down to the sword room. Tygra had removed the sword from his brother’s body. “Liono wake up come on don’t do this!” He shook his brother but Liono did not awaken.

Jaga and Claudus walked up to him confused at the scene before their eyes. Liono had a wound from where the sword struck but there was no blood. “Help him please!!” Tygra roared and Claudus held him never seeing Tygra cry not since the queen passed away. “Jaga take Liono away see what you can do.” Claudus said and gave Tygra’s shoulder a squeeze so he would let go. Tygra felt so cold when Liono was taken away. Liono’s body felt heavy in his arms, he never wanted this to happen Liono never said anything and he had to admit he was should have seen it.

“What happened Tygra tell me what happened.” Claudus said but Tygra was silent, he couldn’t bring himself to tell his father what happened that it was his fault his pride wouldn’t let him.

Claudus eventually gave up trying to speak to Tygra and they both went to see Jaga. Both hoped for good news. They entered the room Liono was being held his clothing had been removed and a blanket hid his lower half. “He is alive.” Jaga said but he did not sound like good news. “The sword of omens cannot be used to harm an innocent but the sword has caused Liono to fall into a deep slumber his mind his trapped within his body.”

“My son what have you done?” Claudus said and moved over to him and brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

“He must have been troubled Claudus, has he ever mentioned anything to you?” Claudus shook his head. Jaga turned to Tygra. “Did he say anything to you?” Jaga’s eyes pierced Tygra and the young male shook his head. “Hmm I see he must have been too proud to admit anything to anyone.”

Claudus growled and stomped out of the room. Tygra and Jaga heard the smashing items, anything in the king’s path was not safe. “I best see to him do stay with your brother.” Jaga said and pat his shoulder. Jaga left and Tygra took up his brother’s hand. “Liono forgive me please, I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”

To be continued…


	2. Sorrow and a Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Sorrow and a Story

A few days have passed since Liono’s attempt on his life. The king was miserable and barely ate anything, he had lost his wife and now his blood son was lost to him as well. Tygra went to Liono’s resting place everyday hoping there would be a change in his brother’s condition. There never was…

“Liono please forgive me. I promise if you come back I’ll be a better big brother, I promise you can have the throne, the sword everything just come back to me.” Tygra said and nuzzled Liono’s cheek. His tears dripped down onto the sleeping cat, if not for the slow heart beat Tygra would have sword his brother was dead.

“Here again Tygra I’ve told you I would come tell you if there was a change in Liono’s condition.” Jaga said walking into the room.

“Is there anything?” Tygra asked hopeful. Jaga shook his head.

“I’m sorry his heart still beats as a sign of life but his body is frozen in stasis, he doesn’t breath, he will not grow, he will remain frozen, and I fear his condition will only get worse.” Tygra whipped his head back to look down at his brother.

‘Nooo.’ Tygra thought and he tightened his fists.

“Perhaps there is something in Liono’s possessions that would explain this or point us in the right direction.” Jaga said and Tygra perked up at that. The older tiger ran off to Liono’s room. The room was surprisingly clean, but he did have a work table that was very messy. Littered with pieces of tech that he had acquired.

Tygra searched Liono’s room tossing his books he had in his bookcase, he found a chest under the bed, it said keep out and treasure written on it. Tygra picked the lock and opened the chest, seeing what was inside made his heart break. Inside was Liono’s first training sword that Claudus had given him. A crystal ball Jaga had given to him. A family picture of him Tygra and Claudus, it was the only picture of them together.

Other than the picture Tygra had yet to see anything from him in his box of treasures. ‘Have I really been so cruel?’ Tygra thought and he fell back on Liono’s bed picture in hand. He looked at it, Liono was smiling so bright, thinking about it he hadn’t seen Liono smile like that in a long time. ‘Did I chase his smile away?’ Tygra thought and he fisted Liono’s sheets. He grabbed the pillow and hit himself over the head. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!’

Tygra leaned back and his head met something hard. He looked and saw a book where the pillow had been. ‘Was Liono keeping it here?’ Tygra picked up and recognized the book.

The book was one that was read to him when he was a kitten and he had read it to Liono when he was younger. Tygra had stopped reading it, he couldn’t remember when. Tygra remembered the story.

-A prince with a warm heart sought to find his queen, all those he met only desired him for his throne. The prince’s heart grew cold and he fell into a deep slumber, only his true love could awaken him. The king searched far and wide for a princess to awaken the sleeping prince.-

“This is it, a princess’s kiss should awaken Liono.” Tygra took the book and went to find his father and Jaga. If there was any truth to this story then maybe there’s a chance to save him.

To be continued


	3. The Chance and the Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 The Chance and the Plot

Tygra brought his idea to save Liono to Claudus and Jaga. Of course the king thought it was a stupid idea. “Stop with the fairy tales, unless you have a solid idea to save my son you’d best hold your tongue.”

“My king, it may be possible. You’re son lives deep within his mind, if this story was cherished by him so it may draw him out.” Jaga defended him, he just hoped it worked.

“Very well, summon every available female in the land, I want my son back.”

“Yes sir!” messengers went out far and wide. “A Kiss to save the young prince’s life” anyone who managed to awaken his son would be allowed to mate with him, and by becoming his mate would mean future queen.

The ladies lined up but someone saw a chance to make a dark deal. Pumyra didn’t want to be low class anymore, so she called upon the ancient forces of evil. Mumm-Ra appeared and she faced him without fear. “You wish to be queen, that works for me fine.” The massive monster waved his hand over her lips and enchanted them. “When you kiss the sleeping prince he will be awakened and become your slave. You both will serve me as you cats were always meant to.”

“Very well, I accept.” She says, and she joins the horde trying to awaken the sleeping prince.

Tygra was pissed, very very pissed. He had to watch as loser after loser put their lips on his little brother. He tapped against his arm angrily with each passing failure. It was tough keeping his anger at bay. ‘This has to work, for Liono’s sake.’ He thought, but he growled none the less.

Claudus was also not pleased, to him this was all a waste of time. Pumyra was next, and she couldn’t wait, she’d be free from her low life, she would have the prince as her slave to do as she pleased, she would be queen! She drew closer and closer, but she didn’t get the chance. “Enough, just enough, if we must we will pick this up tomorrow but for now get out, everyone out.” The king roared, the girl backed up in fear. The crowd left but Pumyra stood firm until Mumm-Ra spoke to her mind.

‘Do not fear, there will be another chance. Have patience the thrown will be yours.’

She left and Tygra went over to Liono. ‘Come on little brother you need to wake up.’ He picked him up and carried him bridal style to the resting chamber. They had cleared out a room for him to rest and placed him under 24 hour guard.

The rest of the day was with Claudus in a meeting with Tygra. It was pretty basic business, kingly stuff, the tiger was surprised he was even invited. Not only invited, but Claudus continued to ask his opinion, he gave it of course and he was wise and showed his intelligence. The meeting was over and Claudus walked with Tygra. “You did well in there, well done.”

“Th-Thank you father.” He says in shock.

“I worry about my son, but I am glad the kingdom is in good hands.” He patted him on the shoulder and headed off to rest. Tygra returns to his own room, he changes into his sleeping attire, a silky loin clothe, and climbs into his bed, but sleep does not find him. He tossed and turned but every time he closed his eyes he saw the horror of Liono trying to kill himself again and again. Worse dreams formed in his head.

Tygra’s Dream 1

Tygra sees himself dueling against Liono, the fight gets more and more brutal, and Tygra screams at his counterpart to stop. He doesn’t and he knocks the lion down. “I’m the one fit to be king we don’t need you!” his doppelganger stabs Liono and Tygra screams.

“Nooo!”

“Why so sad isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No I want Liono back.”

“Then you won’t be king.”

“I don’t care!” his doppelganger stabs him.

“Liar.” His doppelganger says, his eyes glowing red.

End dream

Tygra’s eyes shot open, and he gasped checking himself for wounds. He lays back down and tries once more to sleep.

Tygra’s Dream 2

Tygra stood before the people, he had the crown and the sword of omens. The crowd cheered his name. “Hail Tygra!” “Hail Tygra!” “Hail Tygra!” “Hail Tygra!” “Hail Tygra!” “Hail Tygra!” “Hail Tygra!” the cheers did not make him happy, this was everything he wanted but he still felt empty. He looked to his right at the empty spot next to him. He was alone, even among the crowd of people he felt alone. He fell to his knees and the cheers just continued.

“Stop it, just stop it!” the crowd continued to chant and stare at him. He wanted to run, but he was frozen in the spot. He covered his ears but the chanting just grew louder. He let out a roar and woke up!

End Dream

He shot out of bed, and found he couldn’t sleep here. Leaving his room, he wondered the halls, nearly naked, and soon found himself in front of Liono’s room. Going inside he finds the boy’s soothing scent beckoning him to his bed.

Tygra crawls into the sheets, and Liono’s scent soothes him. Unable to help himself he purrs as he hugs his brother’s pillow. Sleep claims him, and a new dream fills his mind.

Tygra’s Dream 3

Tygra stood before a crowd, who were praising their new king and queen. He saw he was dressed all in white, he looked out at the crowd who applauded and cheered. He felt strange and when a hand takes hold of his he gasps.

His head turns to see Liono standing next to him. “Relax Tygra I’m right here.” Feeling him hold his hand sends a calming wave over him.

“Liono?” he says smiling. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be after all…” he leans over. “You saved me.” He kissed the tiger and he blushed. The kiss deepens and Tygra was shocked but enjoyed the kiss. He started kissing back, and the two began purring as their tongues met with each other.

When the kiss finally breaks Liono nuzzles him. “My queen, let’s consummate our union once again.” He palms Tygra’s crotch and his arousal. Liono was the king, had the sword of omens and everything, but something felt right about this. Tygra clung to him as his brother palmed his arousal, letting the friction build him up higher and higher.

As Tygra finds his climax he’s pulled awake.

End Dream

Tygra awoke, with his loin clothe soaked with his semen. He blushed, but couldn’t deny the enjoyment of the dream. ‘I need to see him.’ Using his power he turned invisible and crept to the chamber. He got past the guards and went to his brother.

“Liono, I’m sorry I should have been a better brother to you. I want you back.” He cupped the boy’s cheek. “Please come back, I want to awaken you, please let this work.” He leaned down and captured the boy’s lips.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, but when he pulled back Liono did not awake. “No, no, it was just a dream. I can’t save you.” He shed tears, and the drops fell onto his brother. “I won’t stop, I love you Liono, and I’ll get you back, and when you do come back I’ll cherish you, something I should have done long ago.”

He left the room, but not before placing one last kiss on his brother’s forehead, the last of his tears falling down onto him. Tygra returned to his brother’s room and went back to sleep in his bed, finding it his only safe place to sleep.

Little did Tygra know, his kiss did work, it reached Liono deep in his subconscious. When Jaga came to check on him at morning light the boy had awoken!

To be continued

Chap 4 Liono’s Return

With Liono awakened Mumm-re fears his plot has fallen, but there was still a chance, just had to get Pumyra and him together. It seems that Liono and Tygra’s relationship needs a restart. The younger finding it weird his big brother wants to sleep in the same bed as him.  
End preview


	4. Liono's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Liono’s Return

Claudus was summoned right away. He rushed out of his bed to where Liono had been slumbering. Liono was in a daze. “My son,” he rushed over and hugged Liono.

“Dad?” he blinked. “What happened? Why am I here?”

Claudus looked to Jaga. “It seems he does not remember, probably best he forgets.” he whispers to the king.

“Indeed,” he pulls away from his son. “Where is Tygra?”

“Not sure, he wasn’t in his room.”

“Well find him.” Jaga bowed, thankfully it didn’t take long. Tygra was found in Liono’s room having quite the nice dream.

Tygra’s Dream 4

“Ohhh Prrrrrr!” Tygra was naked his furry body laid out in bed, his muscled form flexing and clawing at the sheets. Someone was sucking Tygra’s cock, and very well to. A long rough tongue flicked and danced along his length with great ease.

A clawed hand fondled his balls, sharp nails scratching at his furry taint. Purrs and growls of pleasure left the tiger anthro’s mouth. Such attention to his crotch, he was loving it.

His head was thrown back, as he clawed the sheets, toes curling in the sensation. The mystery figure pulled back to his cock head and paid loving attention to his cock head. Any pre that leaked out was quickly lapped away. “Ohh oh oh oh,” his eyes were closed as he swam in the sensations of pleasure.

He wanted to scream his partner’s name so he opened his eyes and tried to see who was playing with his dick, but before he could see who it was he was woken up.

End dream

“Prince Tygra!” a guard shook him awake. Tygra jolted up.

“What is it?!” he snapped.

“Uhh why are you sleeping in Prince Liono’s room?”

“Never mind that!” Tygra quickly noticed his hard on and shifted his leg to hide it. “What do you want?”

“It is Prince Liono sir, he is awake.”

“What?!” Tygra jumped up, ignoring his arousal. Making a tent in his sleeping garb. “Why didn’t you say so sooner.” he threw on a robe and rushed out of the room.

He threw open the door to the resting room where Liono was sitting up. “Liono!” Tygra rushed forward. He hugged his brother, shocking the lion.

“Okay everyone is acting weird. Did someone die or something?” Tygra pulled back from him, to look him in the eye.

“Idiot you almost…”

“Ahem.” Tygra turned to Jaga who shook his head.

‘He doesn’t remember?’ he looked back at the lion anthro who looked confused. “We are just glad you are okay.” he hugged the lion again, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

“You are glad?” Liono was surprised Tygra was acting so affectionate.

“Yes, I’m really glad.”

“Well it’s late, we should get some rest and handle things in the morning.” Jaga suggested.

“Indeed, son we will talk in the morning.”

“Okay…” Liono may not know what’s going on, but whatever it was it was over at least. Still whatever it was it was over now, or so he thought.

-x-

Liono went to his room, followed by Tygra. “I’m fine I don’t need an escort.”

“I just want to be sure you are okay.”

“I’m fine, are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” he tuned to look at his brother.

“Just forget it, it’s nothing a bad dream you could say.” Tygra put a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine if you say so, but what’s with you, normally you’d be doing anything to be away from me.”

Tygra pulled his hand away. “Liono I’m sorry, I know I haven’t been the best brother.” he rubbed the back of his head. “But I promise I want to make it up to you.”

“Well that’s a shock but thanks Tygra.” he opened the door to his room. He was equally shocked to find Tygra’s scent all over his room. “What the heck? You were in my room!” he checked and found his treasure box picked. “You went through my stuff!”

His fur bristled as he growled. “Look Liono, it’s not what you think.”

“All that stuff about being a better brother, you were looking for stuff to make fun of me weren’t you?”

“That’s not it!” Tygra growled. He took a deep breath. “Look I promise you, trust me I know I’ve done wrong in the past but I want to be there for you.”

Liono looked him in the eye, normally he could see if Tygra was playing him, a little twinkle in his eye but all he saw was genuine concern. He calmed down and sighed.

“Fine, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” he shut the door on Tygra. He physically looked dissapointed, Liono may have been awake, but it was gonna take time to repair the damage he’s caused. He went back to his room, his bed never felt so cold. It was the worst sleep he ever had.

Meanwhile Liono was getting into bed, like Tygra his sleeping clothes consisted of a silk loincloth and nothing else. He got into bed, and it reeked of Tygra. His aroma was spiked with something Liono couldn’t place. ‘Was he sleeping here?’ he was tired so he got into bed. The smell of his brother pulling him into dreamland.

Dreams

Liono was naked, his long cock hard and throbbing between his legs. His cock was human in shape, tan like his fur 80% of it, with a patch of white just under the head which was pink.

Between his legs was an equally naked Tygra. His big brother was nuzzling his furry balls, purring happily. Tygra’s own fat cock was throbbing between his legs unlike Liono his was uncut. 80% of his cock was orange in color, the rest was white and his cock head was pink though his foreskin covered the head.

Tygra began to lick his brother’s length. The rough tongue felt amazing on his penis. Liono moaned and let his brother work. He lapped and lapped, each lick drawing another moan from the lion anthro. Liono brought his claw down and stroked his brother’s head, earning extra purrs, from his big brother. “Tygra!”

The tiger anthro began licking his head, taking away each drop of pre, like it was his own personal reward for a good job. The taste made sparks of pleasure coursing down to his own leaking member. Tygra reached down and began pumping his manhood.

His foreskin danced back and forth along his penis head. Pre overflowed and ran down his length. Without a word Tygra wrapped his lips around his little brother’s cock head and began to hungrily suck on him. “Ohh!”

Tygra descended upon his length, sucking his hard shaft. His tongue caressed each new inch that ventured into his mouth.

Liono’s legs trembled and his toes curled. ‘Fuck so good oh whiskers I’m cumming!’ A blinding flash and he came, breaking from the dream.

End Dream

Liono shot up from bed, his loincloth soaked. He blushed. “Why did I dream that?”

In Tygra’s bedroom, he had a similar dream, but he woke up less satisfied, his erection throbbing. He removed his loincloth and stroked his aching cock. “Liono!” he moaned as he finished himself off shooting his seed all over his furry, muscular form.

-x-

Tygra and Liono showered and got dressed and were before the king by morning. “Liono it is great to have you back with us.” he led them outside where a crowd was waiting for them. “My son is fine, Prince Liono is safe and ready to succeed the throne when the time comes.”

The crowd cheered. Liono tensed and looked to Tygra. ‘Great another reminder about the throne bet Tygra’s gonna get all angry.’ his eyes widened when he saw his brother yawn.

“Tygra you okay?” he whispered as the king went on with his speech.

“Yeah just didn’t get much sleep.” he yawned again.

Watching the two princes was Pumyra, she was furious.

Mumm-ra was just as furious. ‘How is this possible, who could have awoken him? It matters not the spot on the queen’s throne is still open. My pet here my voice you’ll get your chance and you’ll make the lion your slave.’

Pumyra smirked.

The princes stepped up and waved to the crowd. The kingdom had their prince back. Liono may have been awake but darkness was still lurking seeking to claim his life in one form or another.

To be continued

Chap 5 Cat Naps

Tygra is having a hard time sleeping, but he’s doing his best to show Liono how good of a brother he can be, but Liono’s having feelings stirring of his own.

End preview


End file.
